La chute d'Asgard
by Ellen-BK
Summary: [Post-Thor 2] [Thorki] Après des années de règne, Loki doit se rendre à l'évidence : il a échoué et Asgard s'effondre. Et il ne peut plus rien faire. Résigné et affaibli, Loki retourne alors sur Asgard pour demander de l'aide à Thor, afin qu'il vienne à son secours.
1. De Svartalfheim à Midgard

**Note de l'auteur : **Mes deux premières histoires s'étaient construites autour d'une fin que j'avais d'abord imaginée. Ici, l'histoire se construit autour d'une idée. Ainsi, je peux me laisser emporter par mes personnages, leurs gestes et leurs pensées. De ce fait, j'aurai sans doute besoin de vos avis et j'accepterai volontiers vos conseils.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**S**ur les terres brûlées de Svartalfheim se tenait un homme aux cheveux d'ébène et au regard d'émeraude. Il tenait difficilement debout et chacun de ses pas lui procurait une douleur lancinante. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cet homme n'avait pas foulé le sol de cette terre brisée mais il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin à prendre. Un pas après l'autre, il puisait dans ses dernières forces pour atteindre son but. Seulement, une simple bourrasque pouvant le faire trébucher, il se retrouva vite à terre. L'homme tomba alors au sol, s'écorchant genoux et poignets. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour oublier la douleur, il se releva tant bien que mal, écartant d'un geste brusque les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient désormais devant les yeux. Nerveusement, il sorti une dague qui était caché dans sa botte droite. Il saisit alors ses cheveux bruns d'une autre main et les coupa d'un coup sec, sans se soucier de l'esthétique de sa coiffure. Une fois la chose faite, il rangea son arme et se remit en marche, refreinant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait plus rien du Dieu qu'il était. Il n'avait plus rien du fier Loki Laufeyson.

Une monté de remords et de culpabilité lui souleva le cœur. Des images déchirantes lui passèrent devant les yeux. Des flammes. Des cris. Des corps d'enfants mutilés. La chute d'Asgard. Le souffle du Dieu s'accéléra. Il avait été indigne du trône. Loki s'était alors résigné à demander de l'aide. Seulement, Odin, plongé dans un sommeil depuis maintenant cinq longues années, ne pouvait plus rien pour son royaume. Alors, à contrecœur, Loki s'était mis en quête de retrouver celui qui avait son frère, le vrai hériter du trône. Il se maudissait pour cela mais il ne pouvait laisser Asgard dans une telle détresse. Le Dieu se dirigeait alors vers le fameux endroit que Thor avait utilisé quelques années plus tôt pour revenir sur Midgard. Cela faisait un moment que Loki avait retrouvé ce passage. Il avait été agréablement surpris de voir qu'il existait toujours mais ne l'avait emprunté qu'une seule fois, de peur de rester bloqué sur Midgard. Ainsi, il savait qu'il pouvait facilement retrouver Thor s'il le souhaitait. Bien qu'il ne le fasse jamais, cela avait été une pensée rassurante. De ce fait, le Dieu de la malice avait régulièrement usé de sa magie pour que le passage ne disparaisse pas. Seulement, la magie de Loki s'était bien épuisée lors de cette dernière année. Les nombreux combats qu'il avait menés l'avaient épuisé. Il n'était donc plus sûr que le passage soit toujours existant. Et il allait bientôt le découvrir puisque devant lui se tenait enfin l'entrée de la grotte. Avec une pointe d'anxiété, il y pénétra. Il ressentit alors une forme de magie qui lui était familière. Le passage était donc toujours présent. Néanmoins, le Dieu n'était pas pour autant totalement soulagé. Au fond, il ne pouvait que s'avouer qu'il avait souhaité que le passage soit fermé. Ainsi, il aurait pu lâchement éviter les retrouvailles avec Thor. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il avait fait son possible et se laisser mourir sur le sol meurtri de Svartalfheim. Seulement, le passage était toujours ouvert. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène prit alors son courage à deux mains et ferma ses paupières, ignorant ses pensées qui lui criaient de faire marche arrière. Puis, il se laissa emporter vers Midgard.

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une minuscule pièce de couleur grise. Il recula de surprise et trébucha contre un objet qui se tenait derrière lui, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière. Il s'écroula alors sur cet objet de porcelaine. Soudainement, un étrange bruit le plongea un peu plus dans sa stupeur. Ce bruit était sourd et semblait être produit par un torrent. Où était-il tombé ? Le Dieu ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Puis, il réalisa sur quel objet il était assis. C'était ce que les humains de cette planète appelaient communément des toilettes. Et il comprit. Loki Laufeyson avait donc fait sa grande entrée sur Midgard dans l'endroit le plus sophistiqué au monde. Vexé, le Dieu attendit que l'humain sorte de la pièce pour qu'il puisse même sortir de la cabine. D'abord aveuglé par la lumière des néons, Loki commença à discerner les alentours. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui faisait peur. Un homme maigre, épuisé, blessé et qui semblait être détruit. Seulement, le Dieu réalisa bien vite que cela n'était qu'un miroir et que c'était lui, cet homme déchu. Il s'approcha doucement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas observé. Loki réalisa douloureusement qu'il avait perdu énormément de poids. On pouvait si facilement percevoir les os de ses joues. Il avait les traits d'un cadavre. Le Dieu glissa sa main dans ses cheveux qui ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose. Puis, il ouvrit un robinet et passa sa tête sous l'eau glaciale. Il frissonna mais cela lui procurait un bien fou. Il se lava ensuite le visage, nettoyant les tâches de sang qui avaient séchés sur sa peau. Loki s'observa à nouveau. Il n'avait peut-être pas retrouvé sa superbe mais il était déjà plus présentable. Il se décida alors à sortir des toilettes pour tenter de retrouver Thor.

Il se faufila à travers les couloirs de l'immeuble où il se trouvait, peinant à trouver une sortie. Il trouva alors des escaliers qui le menèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Loki sorti rapidement du bâtiment. Il se trouvait désormais dans des rues londoniennes où la pluie tombait à torrent. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène en profita un instant et resta immobile, sous la pluie, effaçant alors ses derniers stigmates.

Cependant, il n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre et se remit en quête de trouver l'hériter du trône. Mais il ne connaissait pas ces rues. Il ne savait pas où il devait chercher. Perdu, le Dieu accosta un homme qui semblait apte à pouvoir lui obéir. Loki lui parla d'un ton sec, demandant où se trouvait Thor Odinson. Malheureusement, ce fut un échec. Le londonien le regarda avec mépris puis continua son chemin. Loki se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était guère le moment pour montrer à cet humain à qui il venait de faire un tel affront. Le Dieu retenta l'expérience auprès de plusieurs passants, essuyant une multitude d'échecs. Et ce fut auprès d'une jeune femme qu'il commença à perdre son sang froid.

─ Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Thor Odinson ? Demanda Loki d'un ton cassant.

─ Je, je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, bafouilla l'anglaise.

─ Vous ne servez à rien, s'énerva Loki. Je dois le retrouver, pouvez-vous comprendre cela ? Trouvez un moyen et menez-moi à lui !

─ Mais, je. Je ne le connais pas, je vous assure.

─ Voulez-vous défier ma puissance ? Commença à crier le Dieu de la discorde.

Ses cris intriguèrent les passants. Deux policiers s'avancèrent et demandèrent à Loki de baisser d'un ton et demandant si tout allait bien. Le Jotun s'énerva de plus belle, ne supportant pas l'impertinence de ces simples humains. Les policiers saisirent alors Loki pour tenter de le calmer. Ce dernier s'agita mais découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était trop épuisé pour user de sa magie. Il était donc sans défense, dans cette ville inconnue, aux prises de ces deux hommes en costumes étranges. Les yeux grands ouverts et les pupilles dilatées, Loki regretta amèrement son choix de venir sur Terre. Effrayé, il s'effondra et s'échoua sur le sol mouillé de Midgard.

Un doux sentiment de confort s'immergea en Loki. Il était bien, là, allongé sous cette masse moelleuse. Emergeant petit à petit, il s'étira tel un félin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Une belle journée sur Asgard se dessinait alors dans son esprit. Il en était enfin le Roi. Après toutes ces années. Et dire qu'il lui avait juste fallu feindre sa propre mort et attendre qu'Odin plonge à nouveau dans un sommeil profond. Il n'avait eu qu'à cacher cette nouvelle et prendre son apparence pour gouverner à sa place. Tant d'années de batailles pour ce trône pour une solution si simple que cela… Loki esquissa un sourire victorieux puis ouvrit les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte que la pièce où il se trouvait était loin d'être sa chambre à Asgard. Soudain, la douleur de son corps se réveilla, le faisant doucement gémir. Tous les souvenirs lui revinrent alors. La chute d'Asgard. Son retour sur Midgard. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Loki se redressa brusquement, se faisait alors mal à l'épaule. Il observa la pièce. Elle était blanche et vide. Il n'y avait que ce lit, ces deux chaises métalliques et cette table de nuit, qui la meublaient. Loki remarqua alors que sur la table se tenait un verre d'eau. Il le saisit alors hâtivement et le bu d'une traite. Puis, il se leva. Seulement, un poids l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il se rendit alors compte que son poignet gauche était attaché à un bracelet métallique, lui-même attaché au lit de la chambre. Il était donc enfermé dans cette pièce immaculée. Le Dieu de la discorde ne pouvait supporter cela et cria. Il voulait qu'on le libère. Loki tenta alors de libérer son poignet, allant jusqu'à se griffer. Cependant, il était bien trop faible pour réussir à se libérer. Il abandonna et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, dépité. Le Dieu prit alors le verre avec brutalité et l'explosa contre la porte de la chambre.

Soudain, un homme entra. Loki le reconnut aussitôt. Cet homme n'était rien d'autre que le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, par son regard froid et ses traits sévères, avait toujours créé un sentiment de malaise chez le Dieu. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement de la peur. Et ce cache-œil qu'il arborait ne le faisait que trop ressembler à son père adoptif.

─ Nous vous croyons mort, Loki Laufeyson, lâcha le directeur.

─ Où suis-je ? répondit Loki, ignorant la remarque de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

─ Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Que faites-vous là ? J'exige des explications de votre part.

─ Je ne parlerai qu'à mon frère, répondit simplement Loki.

─ Vous n'êtes pas en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit, s'impatienta Nick Fury.

─ Eh bien nous resterons tous les deux frustrés d'avoir eu aucune réponse à nos questions. Je ne dirai rien tant que je n'aurai pas vu Thor. C'est ainsi.

─ Vous savez que je peux avoir recours à des moyens plus convaincants pour avoir mes réponses, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Je le sais. Mais cela ne change rien. Je suis venu retrouver Thor Odinson.

Nick Fury le toisa du regard. Il savait que le Dieu disait vrai. Il sortit alors de la pièce, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Ce Dieu du mensonge avait un don particulier pour énerver le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D qui ne pouvait que serrer ses poings pour se calmer.

Loki entendit alors des voix derrière la porte. Il s'en approcha autant que possible afin d'entendre plus distinctement la conversation.

─ Mais est-ce vraiment Loki ? demanda une voix masculine que l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène avait déjà entendu.

─ Je pense que oui, répondit Nick Fury. Il a le même caractère. Il a l'air nettement plus faible, cependant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est revenu sur Terre mais il me semble qu'il a du vivre des choses terribles.

─ Nous n'allons pas nous mettre à compatir, lâcha une voix de femme.

─ Ne vous en faites pas Natasha, ce n'est pas moi qui irait compatir pour Loki. Je trouve ça juste… étonnant. J'avoue que je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas.

─ Que vous a-t-il dis ? demanda un autre homme.

─ Il a juste demandé à voir Thor. Il ne dira rien tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu.

─ Appelons-le alors, répondit alors l'homme.

─ Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Stark. On ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir…

─ Mais Bruce, on ne peut pas ne pas prévenir Thor. Je suis persuadé que Loki respectera sa parole et ne dira rien tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé son frère adoré. Je sais tout autant que toi que ça ne pas faire plaisir à notre blond mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix.

─ Je suis d'accord, approuva Nick Fury.

─ Peut-être pourrait-on appeler Jane d'abord, proposa Natasha. Elle trouvera mieux que nous les mots pour expliquer la situation à Thor.

─ Oui, bonne idée, lâcha Tony Stark. Ca nous évitera de nous faire cogner par sa majesté.

Le groupe se dispersa. Loki, dans sa prison blanche, avait tout entendu de la conversation. Pour des espions et des supers héros, ils n'étaient pas des plus discrets. Le Dieu avait désormais la certitude que les vengeurs allaient joindre Thor. Il allait donc le revoir. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il avait peur et fut à nouveau empli de regret. Son cœur commença à s'emballer et Loki commença à se sentir à nouveau faible. Il détestait cela. Résigné, il se rallongea alors dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, se laissant à nouveau emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

Et ce fut avec stupeur qu'il découvrit que des yeux d'azur l'observaient quand il se réveilla à nouveau.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note-bis de l'auteur : **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

La suite devrait arriver d'ici une semaine. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !


	2. Un retour inattendu

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour les reviews et les follows, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. L'intrigue se met doucement en place mais je ne voulais pas bâcler le début de l'histoire. Il y aura normalement douze chapitres en tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L**oin de là, dans l'un des nombreux appartements qui peuplaient la ville de New-York, un homme à la chevelure d'or et aux yeux couleur océan se délassait dans son canapé, accompagné de son précieux verre de Scotch. Il zappait péniblement les chaîne de la télévision, à la recherche d'un programme qui pourrait éveiller un tant soit peu sa curiosité. L'homme poussa un soupir d'ennui et s'étira doucement. Le son du téléviseur le berçait tellement qu'il finissait par s'endormir. Intrigué par cette somnolence qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui, le blond regarda l'heure. Il remarqua alors que c'était bientôt celle de sa fameuse sieste quotidienne et il finit rapidement son verre d'alcool afin de se glisser le plus rapidement possible sous la couette. L'homme se leva machinalement du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le pas lourd, chacun de ses gestes l'épuisaient un peu plus. Une fois en face de son lit, il s'y laissa tomber sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il prit ensuite un élastique qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et tressa d'une natte parfaite ses longs cheveux de blé. Une fois la chose faite, il était désormais prêt pour s'endormir. L'homme bailla jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'humidifient de fatigue. Il était harassé. Il n'avait plus la force et la vigueur du Dieu qu'il était. Il n'était désormais plus que l'ombre du robuste Thor Odinson.

─ Je suis rentrée, s'exclama une jeune femme nommée Jane Foster, quelques heures plus tard.

Thor maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il détestait se faire réveiller ainsi. Et il avait la fâcheuse impression que son amante ne se lassait jamais de claquer la porte d'entrée pour bien s'assurer qu'elle le réveillait comme il se devait. Le Dieu ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis se décida à tout de même aller accueillir Jane. La jeune femme s'activait dans la cuisine. Quand elle vit son amant arriver, elle ne put s'empêcher de le juger du regard. Il n'avait donc encore rien fait de sa journée. Pour changer. Il s'était encore contenté de regarder la télévision et dormir. Dépitée, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Après cinq ans d'effort, elle avait fini par jeter l'éponge.

─ Tu as été prendre le lait ? Demanda t-elle, sans grande conviction.

─ Non, j'ai oublié, grommela le Dieu.

─ Evidemment.

Thor ne daigna pas répondre à la pique de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait oublié d'acheter ce breuvage. Il n'en buvait même pas de toute façon. Il se sentait tout de même coupable d'avoir, encore une fois, oublié ce que Jane lui avait demandé de faire. Seulement, ses journées étaient tellement fades et monotones qu'il en oubliait qu'il pouvait sortir de son appartement. Et cela menait toujours à des disputes qu'il trouvait toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. A vrai dire, tout l'ennuyait. Il ne trouvait même plus de plaisir dans les combats qu'il menait auprès des Vengeurs. Même s'il savait qu'il avait tout pour être heureux, avec notamment l'amour d'une femme qu'il avait choisis et des amis sur Midgard, il ressentait en lui un manque qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il s'était alors enfermé dans un quotidien monotone, perdant peu à peu sa joie de vivre. Il n'était plus le même. Et ça, Jane le remarquait bien. Il n'était plus l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle restait tout de même à ses côtés, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'habitude, peut-être… Allez savoir.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Thor détestait le décrocher. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'importune pour lui vendre des choses dont il n'avait pas l'utilité. C'était d'une impolitesse profonde qui n'aurait jamais été envisagée à Asgard, ne cessait-il de répéter. Ainsi, il ne répondait jamais au téléphone. Il ne répondait qu'au communicateur que les Vengeurs lui avaient donné afin de l'avertir au plus vite des nouvelles missions à venir. La jeune femme au regard noisette s'était fait à cette idée mais ne se priva pas de lancer un regard empli de colère au blond avant de répondre.

─ Oui ? demanda Jane d'un ton sec dans le combiné. Oui, c'est moi. Ah, Natasha, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, excuse-moi.

Thor leva un sourcil et se redressa. Natasha ? Jane ne connaissait vaguement qu'une Natasha et son nom de famille était Romanov. Pourquoi l'espionne appelait-elle sur le téléphone fixe ? Il s'assit alors sur une chaise, écoutant alors attentivement tous les mots que Jane prononçait.

─ Pardon ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise. Mais… Depuis quand ? Ce n'est pas possible… Je l'ai vu. Il est. Oui je lui dirais bien sûr mais je… Mais vous êtes sûrs ? Ce n'est pas un piège ? Mais comment ? Oui. Oui, je comprends… On arrivera sans doute dans pas longtemps. Oui je comprends très bien. Merci. Oui, à plus tard.

Jane Foster raccrocha le téléphone puis s'installa aux côté de Thor. Elle lui prit délicatement les mains et plongea doucereusement ses yeux noisette dans l'océan des yeux de son amant. Ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'était pas facile et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait bien réussir à formuler tout cela. Elle se sentait utilisée par les Vengeurs et n'aimait pas ça. Seulement, elle se devait de lui dire la vérité et se lança, sans grande assurance.

─ Autant te dire ça d'un coup, sans prendre de pincette, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jane, un peu anxieuse.

─ Sans doute oui mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Etait-ce vraiment Natasha Romanov ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas contacté directement ? Que se passe t-il ?

─ Ca concerne Loki.

─ Loki ? Mais… Loki est mort, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut bien avoir à faire avec le S.H.I.E.L.D.

─ Ils l'ont retrouvé.

─ Ils ont retrouvé son corps ? S'étonna le Dieu du tonnerre. Mais comment ont-ils pu se rendre à Svartalfheim ? Et comment l'ont-ils trouvé ? J'ai eu beau chercher pendant des mois, je suis toujours rentré les mains vides…

─ Justement, il y a peut-être une explication logique à cela, finalement. Comment te le dire Thor… Ils l'ont retrouvé. Vivant. Loki n'est pas mort.

Thor s'adossa contre la chaise, la mine contrarié. Quelles étaient ces inepties que racontait Jane. Loki était mort dans ses bras. Il avait mis deux ans à pouvoir en faire le deuil. Ce n'était pas possible.

─ Il est sur l'héliporteur en ce moment même, commença Jane. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je sais juste qu'il veut te voir et Fury veut aussi que l'on vienne tous les deux.

─ Toi aussi ? demanda Thor, étonné.

─ Oui, répondit Jane, visiblement vexée. Enfin c'est ce que Natasha a dis. Je… Tu ne veux donc pas que je vienne ?

─ Non, c'est bon. Prépare-toi vite. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi les Vengeurs se mettent soudainement à penser que mon frère est toujours vivant.

Jane se rendit alors dans leur chambre afin de prendre quelques unes de ses affaires. Thor, de son côté, avait déjà une chambre au sein de l'hélicoptère et disposait donc de l'essentiel à bord du vaisseau. Une fois seule dans la pièce, elle laissa échapper une larme. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant se comportait ainsi envers elle. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se comportait de cette façon rustre, barbare. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus regardé comme un homme amoureux devait normalement le faire. Et ce n'était pas faute de faire des efforts pourtant. Elle essuya rapidement la goutte salée qui glissait sur sa joue, ne voulant montrer à Thor toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait se ressaisir et se montrer forte pour l'épauler de son mieux dans ce nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Jane le rejoignit ensuite dans le salon, sac à la main puis ils sortirent tous les deux sur le toit. Le Dieu du tonnerre la saisit brusquement autour de la taille, brandissant ensuite le Mjölnir de son autre main. Ils s'envolèrent alors tous deux vers l'héliporteur.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Thor ne resta pas plus longtemps aux côté de Jane et se précipita pour retrouver Nick Fury. Il voulait ses explications au plus vite. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi on salissait ainsi la mémoire de son frère.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à chercher le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D puisque ce dernier, accompagné des Vengeurs, venait de se rendre sur la zone portuaire de l'appareil pour retrouver le Dieu en colère.

─ Quel est le sens de tout ceci ? Cria Thor au directeur.

─ Thor, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien, tenta Tony sans grande conviction.

─ Je ne t'ai pas parlé Stark. Et je ne me calmerai pas !

─ Thor, commença Natasha, Loki est en vie.

─ Oui, Jane m'a déjà fais part de vos balivernes.

─ Il a été retrouvé à Londres par des policiers, coupa la rousse. Il était très faible, il n'a même pas pu se défendre face à eux. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de nous, Thor. Mais il lui ressemble tellement. Nous sommes tout autant perdus que toi. Ne veux-tu pas te calmer pour que l'on puisse tous tirer au clair cette situation ?

Thor la jaugea du regard. Natasha continua à le fixer durement, ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse. Le Dieu du tonnerre finit alors par se résigner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tant énervé. Les Vengeurs, ainsi que Jane, n'étaient coupables de rien. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancœur envers toute cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas.

─ Où est-il ? Demanda Thor, commençant à accepter l'idée que son frère puisse être réellement en vie.

─ Dans une des chambres de l'héliporteur. Aux dernières nouvelles, il dormait. Fury a eu l'honneur de lui faire la discussion tout à l'heure, commenta Stark.

─ Dans une chambre ? S'étonna Jane. Mais n'est-ce pas trop dangereux ? Déjà que votre prison n'avait pu le retenir…

─ Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'échapper dans l'état où il est, répondit le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

─ Est-il si mal en point ? S'inquiéta le Dieu aux cheveux d'or.

Aucun des Vengeurs n'osa répondre. Au-delà de leur haine envers celui qui avait tué tant d'innocent il y a de cela quelques années, ils n'avaient pu rester insensibles face à l'état cadavérique qu'arborait désormais le fils de Laufey. Fury se décida à prendre parole et invita Thor à rejoindre la pièce où se trouvait Loki. Jane les suivi timidement, laissant derrière les Vengeurs qui ne voulaient s'immiscer dans cette réunion de famille.

─ Il est derrière cette porte, dit Fury, une fois arrivé devant la chambre de Loki. Il ne crie pas, vous êtes chanceux.

Thor ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la chambre et distingua une forme sous la couette. Son cœur fit alors un raté. Etait-ce vraiment Loki qui dormait là-dessous ? Il ferma la porte sans se retourner, ne remarquant pas que Jane s'apprêtait à entrer, elle aussi, dans la chambre du brun. Face à cette porte close, elle réalisa alors l'immensité du mur qui se construisait entre elle et son amant.

Thor s'approcha doucement du lit. Et il le reconnu. C'était donc vrai. Loki était en vie. Il s'était encore une fois joué de lui et de ses sentiments. Le Dieu du tonnerre serra le poing, prêt à réveiller brutalement celui qu'il avait appelé « frère » et lui montrer toute la colère qui grondait en lui. Seulement, il s'arrêta net, réalisant la maigreur et les stigmates de son frère. Il semblait si faible. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Thor prit une des chaises de la chambre et s'assit auprès de Loki. Avec un pincement au cœur, il remarqua alors que ce dernier portait désormais les cheveux courts, comme lorsqu'il était encore jeune et innocent. Le Dieu du tonnerre passa alors sa main calleuse dans les cheveux d'ébènes de Loki. Il semblait si fragile que Thor ne fit que les effleurer, de peur de briser le Jotun. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pouvait observer le vrai Loki et non pas l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune illusion. Soudain, le jeune brun remua, laissant échapper un murmure d'effroi. Seulement, il dormait toujours. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Quelles horreurs avait-il bien pu vivre pour en arriver ainsi ? Le blond soupira. Il se sentait impuissant. Impuissant parce qu'il ne pouvait entrer dans les songes du brun et venir le rassurer. Mais aussi impuissant car toute sa rage avait disparu à la vue de ce corps si frêle et vulnérable. Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait se réparer d'un claquement de doigt. Face à cette dure réalité qui le rattrapait, Thor retira sa main et attendit patiemment le réveil de Loki, tout en continuant à veiller secrètement sur lui.

Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de son cauchemard. Un œil après l'autre, Loki fixa soudainement le Dieu du tonnerre. Les pupilles dilatées, il semblait être parcouru d'effroi.

─ Bonjour, Loki, dit simplement Thor.

Le nommé se redressa, grimaçant sous la douleur que lui procurait ces simples gestes. Thor était là. Enfin. Seulement, il n'osait plus parler. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se contenta alors de fixer le fils d'Odin, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

─ Tu voulais me voir, je suis là, continua ce dernier.

Loki baissa les yeux. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette torpeur qui l'immobilisait mais il n'arrivait à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche.

─ Je t'écoute, Loki. Explique moi, insista Thor.

─ Je, commençai Loki avec difficulté, je suis venu te demander de l'aide.

─ Quelle sorte d'aide ?

─ M'aider à empêcher la chute d'Asgard.

─ Qu'as-tu encore fais Loki, soupira Thor qui perdait la contenance qu'il affichait depuis le début de l'échange. N'es-tu donc pas lassé de tout cela ? De toute ces guerres ?

─ Ma présence ici ne répond-elle pas à ta question Thor ?

Thor ne répondit pas de suite. Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait croire les mots que lui murmuraient Loki. Il ne savait plus rien.

─ Explique-moi. C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi désormais. On verra après si je te crois ou non.

Loki plongea son regard dans celui de Thor. Le brun avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Bien qu'il se sache entièrement coupable, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Le Dieu de la discorde, n'osant affronter la sévérité du regard du Dieu du tonnerre, baissa alors la tête et commença à raconter les horreurs qui se déroulaient à Asgard.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Le prochain chapitre sera donc essentiellement constitué d'un flash-back pour enfin découvrir ce qu'il se trame à Asgard. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Puisque j'ai bien conscience que l'histoire n'a pas encore beaucoup avancé, je vais faire en sorte de publier la suite dans deux-trois jours pour que vous puissiez enfin avoir des réponses à vos questions. Je ne garantie rien mais je ferai mon possible !

Merci pour votre lecture !


	3. Le soulèvement

**Note de l'auteur : **Chose promise, chose due : Voici le troisième chapitre !

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter au cours de ce chapitre ne fais pas partie de la mythologie Asgardienne. J'ai créé moi-même les éléments de toute pièce, me servant tout de même des lieux et noms de la mythologie. Je voulais créer une histoire de bout en bout, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré procéder ainsi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**T**out avait commencé après le départ de Thor sur Terre, il y avait cinq années de cela. Le peuple d'Asgard était inquiet et anxieux. Odin commençait à vieillir, c'était indéniable. Et la perte de Frigga pouvait à tout moment le faire tomber à nouveau dans un sommeil profond, qui se faisait de plus en plus long à chaque fois. Les deux héritiers, quant à eux, étaient juste des traitres ou bien des déserteurs du trône. La situation ne pouvait rester telle qu'elle l'était, il fallait un nom. Un successeur digne du trône. Seulement, le Père de toute chose ne s'était toujours pas décidé et ne comptait pas s'y mettre de si tôt. Confortablement déguisé sous les traits de l'homme qu'il haïssait, Loki se satisfaisait de cette situation et ne souhaitait en aucun cas changer son rythme de vie. Il n'était plus malheureux ainsi. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à se dire qu'il était heureux. Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire tant qu'il y aurait en lui cette sensation inexplicable, cette sorte de manque indescriptible sur lequel il ne pouvait poser des mots. Mais, au-delà de tout cela, il ne passait plus ses journées à ruminer sa colère et son désespoir, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Et pensant que le mécontentement du peuple s'estomperait rapidement, il avait vite mis de côté cette affaire. Seulement, le Dieu de la discorde était bien loin de se douter de la rébellion qui s'opérait dans les recoins cachés d'Asgard. Et ce fut seulement après quatre années de règne que Loki réalisa son insouciante erreur.

Assis sur son tant désiré trône, Loki vaquait à son occupation favorite : être Roi. Plus précisément, il restait dans une position nonchalante pendant des heures et se réjouissait de l'aboutissement de son plan. Il s'amusait parfois à imaginer ce que pouvait bien faire Thor désormais. Asgard lui manquait-il ? Regrettait-il amèrement son choix ? Et souvent, même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer, il se demandait si Thor pensait à lui de temps en temps… S'il l'avait oublié, tout simplement. Puis il écartait ces pensées, se réprimant lui-même de laisser trop de place à Thor dans sa vie. Comme si ce rustre ne l'avait pas déjà trop fait auparavant. Et il continuait à jouer son rôle de Roi, jour après jour, inlassablement. Parfois avec une grande satisfaction. Parfois avec ennui. Et de temps en temps, avec tristesse et nostalgie.

Seulement, tout son monde s'écroula en une seule journée. Trop occupés par ses pensées futiles, Loki n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'attention aux cris qui retentissaient en dehors du Palais. Il s'était habitué à ce que les Asgardiens protestent pour un rien. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène avait juste soupiré, attendant patiemment que ce vacarme cesse. Sa surprise fut alors des plus grandes lorsque des créatures pénétrèrent les couloirs de son palais, en criant, hurlant et cassant tout sur leur passage. Dans le cortège de ces monstruosités, se tenaient des êtres aussi gris que l'anthracite et étaient toutes aussi repoussantes les unes que les autres. Ces créatures étaient toutes différentes mais avaient pour point commun d'être monstrueusement effrayantes. Certaines avaient quatre jambes, si on pouvait appeler ces bouts de chairs et d'os ainsi, d'autres avaient leurs orbites au creux de leurs mains et des cicatrices suintantes à en dessous de leurs sourcils et d'autre encore avaient des têtes si lourdes et molles qu'elles semblaient glisser le long de leur nuque, laissant alors apparaitre une multitude d'excroissances disgracieuses. Jamais Loki n'avait vu de telles horreurs. Pris de peur, le Dieu de la malice ne savait comment réagir. Il devait à tout prix rester dans le rôle d'Odin et ne pas user de sa magie pour se défendre. Des gardes se placèrent devant lui, pour le protéger. Seulement, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant les yeux de l'homme au regard d'émeraude ne laissait montrait qu'une seule et unique chose : l'armée Asgardienne était bien trop faible face à ces créatures dont ils ignoraient tout, jusqu'au nom.

Devant lui, le tableau qui se dressait était des plus macabres. Après seulement quelques minutes de combat, de nombreux corps gisaient sur le sol. Il y avait du sang partout et morceaux de chairs déchiquetées glissaient doucement contre les parois des murs. Les plaintes que gémissaient les quelques guerriers encore en vie furent stoppées aussi net par les créatures, qui les achevèrent alors sans une once de pitié. Le verdict était sans appel : Loki et ses deux gardes personnel étaient désormais les seuls Asgardiens vivants dans cette pièce. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant, tant bien que mal, à comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trahir sa couverture. Malheureusement, le spectacle lui avait soulevé le cœur et ses idées n'étaient pas des plus claires. Quand soudain, les monstres se calmèrent et se rangèrent en rang pour laisser la place à une dizaine d'Asgardiens qui entraient dans le palais. Ils montraient alors un respect incompréhensible à ces simples guerriers.

Ces hommes, Loki les connaissait bien. Il avait grandit avec eux, combattu à leur côté. Ils s'appelaient Snorri, Alvin ou encore Thrall. Le Dieu de la discorde haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant décidemment plus rien à ce qu'il se tramait au sein de son Palais. « Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations » s'exclama un homme nommé Gerd et bien connu de Loki. C'était un homme d'une carrure aussi imposante que celle de Thor. Il était paré d'une armure métallique, drapée d'une cape noir et dorée. Ses longs cheveux roux tressés sur le côté lui donnaient un air presque divin. Il souriait paisiblement, ce qui le rendait effrayant, voire même malsain. Loki frissonna. Il n'aimait pas cet homme et refreina les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface pour tenter de se concentrer sur la situation. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre par les images de son passé qui s'agitaient dans ses pensées. Il baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté et demanda, avec la voix du Père de toute chose :

─ J'ai peur de ne pas bien vous suivre, Gerd, dit simplement Loki.

─ C'est donc vrai ? Le grand Odin aurait vraiment oublié ses premiers enfants ? demanda le roux, avec un rictus. Est-ce le remord ou bien la honte qui vous a fait effacer les Oubliés d'Yggdrasill de votre mémoire ?

Les Oubliés d'Yggdrasill. Oui, Loki les connaissait bien. Comment n'avait-il pas pu les reconnaître ? Ils étaient les premières créations des trois fils de Bor, Vili, Vé et d'Odin, qui leur avait insufflé lui-même leur premier souffle. Elles étaient ces premières expériences que le Père de toute chose et les autres divinités avait créées avant qu'ils ne façonnent l'Homme à leur image. Hideuses et difformes, les Dieux avaient regretté leur geste et voulu s'en séparer. Seulement, Odin n'avait pu se résigner à exterminer tout ce peuple à qui il avait donné la vie. Il les envoya alors secrètement se cacher sur les terres de Niflheim, le monde de l'obscurité. Là-bas, le peuple des neufs royaumes ne verrait pas toute la noirceur et l'immondice de ses créations et les autres divinités oublieraient alors l'existence de ces monstres. Seulement, Niflheim ne leur appartenait pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas de monde à eux. Ils étaient alors devenus les Oubliés d'Yggdrasil, ceux dont aucun royaume ne voudrait. Et, sur les terres de brume et de glace de l'obscure Niflheim, les Oubliés s'éteindraient peu à peu, jusqu'à totalement disparaître de l'univers et des mémoires. Seulement, Loki ne les avait pas oubliés. Il s'était intéressé à leur histoire. Petit, il en avait été effrayé et fasciné. Aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait que trop bien la haine qui les animait.

─ Non, bien sûr que vous vous en souvenez, lâcha Gerd. Bien sûr. Et c'est comme ça que vous accueillez vos enfants ? Venez donc les prendre dans vos bras !

─ Que cherchez-vous Gerd à faire ?

─ Ce que je cherche ? Vous savez très bien ce que je cherche ! On vient vous retirer votre trône. Vous n'avez plus de descendance qui en soit digne et vous savez très bien que vous n'êtes plus capable de gouverner. Le peuple s'agite, Odin. Le peuple s'alarme. Et moi, ce peuple, je le comprends. Je viens le sauver.

─ Et prendre ma place, c'est bien cela ?

─ Ca me paraissait suffisamment implicite, ricana le soldat.

─ Et vous voulez me faire croire que tout Asgard vous soutiens ? Vous n'êtes pourtant qu'une dizaine à venir aujourd'hui.

─ Pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Et il n'y a pas que nous. Nous sommes une vingtaine à planifier tout cela, dans votre dos, depuis tout ce temps, affirma le roux avec une certaine fierté. Vu l'aveuglement dont vous avez fais preuve ces derniers temps, j'ose remettre en doute la qualité de votre unique œil, mon ami.

─ Le peuple ne tolérera jamais cela, Gerd. Vous ne serez jamais digne d'être le Roi. Vous critiquez mes fils, mais vous n'êtes pas plus digne de ce trône que tous deux réunis.

─ Mes amis, dis le roux en désignant les Oubliés, m'aideront à les convaincre, ne vous en faites pas. Ils sont officiellement mes invités de première marque au sein d'Asgard. Mes plus proches amis, oserais-je même dire.

─ Vous ne pouvez que perdre. Thor ne désire peut-être plus le trône, mais il reviendra défendre son royaume, cracha Odin qui fut alors interrompu par les rires du traitre.

─ J'attends de voir ça, tiens ! Votre fils n'est pas revenu depuis bien longtemps et une partie de mes amis s'est chargé du cas du Bïfrost. Je doute qu'il puisse remarcher avant un bon moment, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Ne cherchez pas, mon ami, votre règne se termine aujourd'hui. Il faut accepter votre défaite.

Loki ne répondit rien. Il ne connaissait pas la réelle puissance des Oubliés et ne voulait se risquer à dévoiler sa véritable identité. Et ce n'était pas avec les deux gardes qui tremblaient en face de lui qu'il allait pouvoir terrasser l'armée de Gerd. Il devait donc, pour le moment, se résigner et accepter la victoire de l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Il devait accepter cette trahison, lui, l'homme qui avait trahis. Thor avait-il lui aussi ressenti cet amer sentiment que procure la résignation ? Loki, conservant son apparence du Père de toute chose, se laissa alors embarquer, sans esquisser un moindre geste de résistance.

De longs mois passèrent sans que Loki ne cède et se révèle au grand jour. Il n'abandonnait pas et ruminait sans cesse pour trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait échouer après une si grande victoire. Alors, il encaissait. Encore et encore. Coup après coup. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Oubliés détestaient, c'était Odin, leur propre créateur. Celui leur avait donné la vie pour son propre amusement et les avais jetés, les laissant seuls et honteux, oubliés de tous, dans un monde obscur et effrayant. Ils auraient pu tout simplement rester de simples corps vides, de simples expériences inabouties, mais il avait fallu que le Dieu décide de leur offrir un souffle de vie. Et pour quelle vie… Les Oubliés étaient alors empli d'une profonde haine et voulaient faire payer celui qui était la cause de leur douleur. Et il n'hésitait pas à le montrer, offrant alors à Odin des supplices de plus en plus douloureux. Seulement, Loki avait vécu de bien plus atroces tortures et affronta sans broncher les divers coups et brûlures que lui infligea la monstrueuse armée de Gerd.

Seulement, un jour Loki craqua, ne supportant plus la situation. Accablé par une douleur de plus en plus lancinante, il voyait sans cesse passer devant lui de nombreux Asgardiens qui se faisaient martyriser par les Oubliés, mais aussi par les Rebelles. Ces derniers n'acceptaient aucune forme d'allégeance envers Odin et faisaient payer ceux qui avaient l'affront de ne pas respecter leurs ordres. La situation devenait hors de contrôle et Loki se blâmait de ne pas réagir. Il n'avait jamais désiré tout cela. Les remords devinrent alors insurmontables quand le Dieu réalisa que les enfants, eux-aussi, se faisaient torturer par les Rebelles.

Et toute la scène tout se déroula en l'espace de quelques secondes. Loki, assistant à de torture d'un jeune garçon sans défense, explosa. Aux yeux de tous, il révéla sa véritable identité, sans la moindre hésitation. Un rayonnement vert envahit tous son corps et lui rendit ses vrais traits, jeunes et pales, mais tout autant marqué de stigmates formés sous la violence des coups des Oubliés. Les Asgardiens assistèrent à la scène avec stupeur et incompréhension. Il matérialisa ensuite son sceptre, se libera de l'emprise des monstres et se précipita vers le jeune garçon qui se faisait martyriser par un des Rebelles, afin de le protéger. Seulement, il s'arrêta net, coupé court dans son élan. Dans le regard du jeune garçon se traduisait une peur indescriptible qui heurta l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. La foule d'Asgardiens, tout autour de lui, chuchotait des mots impitoyables, d'une haine sans nom. Il ne valait pas mieux que les Rebelles. Alors, avec un sourire triste, Loki comprit. Il n'était pas un héros. Il ne le serait jamais. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Il faisait peur à ce peuple qu'il voulait désormais sauver. Il se devait de réveiller Odin pour qu'il puisse rétablir l'ordre des choses. C'était la seule solution.

Seulement, il n'y arriva pas. Après avoir réussis à échapper aux griffes des traitres et des monstres, ainsi qu'à la haine des Asgardiens, Loki s'était rendu dans l'endroit secret où il avait caché Odin, empli d'espoir. Il avait beau haïr cet homme, il était désormais le seul qui pouvait sauver la situation. Il le veilla alors jours et nuits, sans dormir et sans manger, en tentant par tous les moyens de redonner un souffle de vie au Père de toute chose. Mais tout cela n'aboutis qu'au silence. Qu'à l'échec.

─ Et j'ai donc fini par prendre cette décision… Venir te retrouver. Accepter mes erreurs, mon incapacité à reprendre les choses en main et te demander de l'aide. J'ai réussis à leur voler un vaisseau et reprendre le chemin lorsque l'on voulait piéger Malekith. Et me voilà maintenant, devant toi… J'ai cependant perdu mon sceptre lors de ma fuite. Je suis faible. Démuni. Et je te demande de l'aide. Pour Asgard, conclu Loki qui venait de conter toute son histoire à Thor, la bouche sèche et les yeux humides.

Loki plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du blond, affrontant son regard pour tenter, en vain, de deviner la réaction du Dieu du tonnerre. Mais ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître et ne répondit rien. Il resta un moment assis sur la chaise puis se leva. Il quitta alors la pièce, laissant derrière lui un silence pesant. Loki baissa à nouveau les yeux et laissa finalement une perle salée glisser contre sa joue, sans même essayer de la retenir. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout dis, mais c'était bien mieux ainsi.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note-bis de l'auteur : **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre !

En ce qui concerne les noms attribués aux Rebelles, je me suis servi des noms présents dans la mythologie nordique mais ils ne correspondent pas du tout aux vrais personnages. Je voulais juste des noms cohérents.

Et le rapprochement entre Thor et Loki ne devrait pas tarder désormais.

La suite devrait arriver d'ici dimanche ou lundi prochain. A bientôt !


	4. Des remords et des adieux

**Note de l'auteur : **Juste un petit mot avant de commencer ce chapitre : Merci Emilie pour tes reviews ! Comme tu n'as pas de compte je ne peux pas te répondre directement mais merci, cela m'a fais plaisir !

Et à vous tous, merci pour les reviews, les follows et les fav ! Ca motive pour la suite ! Et, puisque je n'ai pas eu l'internet pendant un moment du coup, j'ai du répondre à plusieurs reviews d'un coup... J'espère n'avoir oublié personne !

Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**S**ans un dernier regard, Thor ferma la porte derrière lui puis laissa sa main musclée glisser le long de la poignée. Il fit un bref signe du regard aux deux agents qui surveillaient cette même porte pour leur notifier que tout allait bien. Puis, il entama une marche, sans but, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait bouleversé. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. L'Asgardien savait qu'il devait se rendre auprès de Fury mais il avait juste besoin d'être seul. Il se laissa alors marcher dans les couloirs de l'héliporteur, sans réfléchir une seule seconde au chemin qu'il prenait. Quand brusquement, un vent frais parcouru son corps. Thor réalisa alors qu'il était revenu au point de départ : la zone portuaire de l'héliporteur. Le Dieu du tonnerre se rapprocha de l'extérieur, ne se souciant pas du froid qui commençait à glacer à ses entrailles, et ses cheveux d'or se laissèrent doucement virevolter aux grés des rafales. Il prit alors une grande inspiration. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de liberté et de délivrance. Grisé par ces sensations oubliées, il ferma les yeux, oubliant le décor gris et métallique sur lequel il reposait. Il s'imagina alors les grandes prairies de son enfance, l'herbe lui chatouillant délicatement les pieds et la douceur des soirées passées allongé dans la végétation asgardienne, à écouter le rire de ses amis. Il s'imagina aussi le ciel d'Asgard, scintillant d'une multitude d'étoiles, porte ouverte vers l'infini de ces mondes qu'il souhaitait tant protéger. Seulement, ces douces images commencèrent à se brouiller. Tout s'envolait. Tout disparaissait. Et il s'imagina le feu. Les cris. Le désespoir. La chute d'Asgard.

La mâchoire serrée, Thor baissa la tête. Ces pensées étaient bien trop impitoyables. Il voulait qu'elles partent, qu'elles disparaissent à jamais. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement revenir à son insipide quotidien et tout oublier ?

A ces pensées honteuses, le blond laissa échapper un rictus. Depuis quand était-il devenu si lâche ? Il ne pouvait même plus faire face à ses responsabilités, à ses propres échecs. Ces années sur Midgard l'avait décidément bien ramolli. Il était temps pour lui de changer et de revenir celui qu'il était. Il était temps de redevenir digne de trône qu'il avait honteusement rejeté.

─ Fury pensait que tu allais nous rejoindre directement, hasarda Jane qui s'était glissé discrètement aux côtés de Thor.

─ Je n'ai que faire de ce que Fury pense.

Le ton de Thor était sec et cassant. Jane fit alors un pas en arrière, hésitant à retourner auprès des Vengeurs. Seulement, Jane connaissait la peine que le blond ressentait. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait pu voir la retransmission des confessions de Loki. Elle avait tout écouté, jusqu'à fixer l'image de la bouche du brun pour être sûr de comprendre chaque mots qu'il prononçait. Ainsi, à la vue de ce Thor triste et emplis de remords, elle ne put s'y résigner à le laisser seul.

─ Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Asgard, murmura la jeune femme. Je… J'ai tout vu. Nous sommes désormais tous au courant.

Thor n'avait toujours pas adressé un seul regard à la jeune femme. A croire que poser ses yeux au sein d'autres prunelles était bien trop douloureux ce jour-là. Se contentant seulement de regarder le ciel de cette planète qui n'était pas la sienne, il se confia enfin à Jane.

─ Je n'aurai jamais du partir. Tout cela aurait été évité. Loki dis que c'est de sa faute mais… Nous avons tous deux été des égoïstes. Je n'ai fais que perdre mon temps ici. Ce n'est pas mon monde. Les miens ont besoin de moi.

Blessée, Jane détourna le regard et commença à fixer ses pieds. Après avoir lutté si longtemps à se retenir de pleurer en face de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'y arriva plus. Thor, la mine peinée, se plaça devant elle. D'un geste empli de douceur, il prit une mèche des cheveux châtains de la jeune femme et la glissa derrière son oreille. Il essuya ensuite une des larmes qui glissaient le long de sa joue. Le blond afficha un sourire triste et reprit la parole.

─ Il faut que l'on cesse de se mentir, Jane. Mon cœur n'est pas ici. Et on l'a compris depuis bien trop longtemps.

─ Il n'y a donc rien que je puisse faire ? Hoqueta Jane entre deux sanglots.

─ Qui pleures-tu réellement Jane ? L'image parfaite mais illusoire que tu avais de moi ou bien le rustre que j'ai vraiment été ? Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, ne te fais pas tant de mal pour moi, tu sais bien que je ne le mérite pas.

─ Mais...

─ Jane. Je ne peux plus t'offrir mon cœur. Je suis désolé. Tu comptes énormément pour moi mais… Je ne peux plus faire semblant. C'est bien trop cruel.

─ Mais j'étais heureuse moi, j'étais avec toi. Et toi, tu veux partir, laisser tout ça ? Tu ne trouveras personne qui t'aimes plus que moi. Tu… Tu finiras seul, Thor. Seul, tu comprends ? murmura Jane, la voix brisée par les sanglots qui la secouait.

─ Je le sais, je le sais, souffla le Dieu en serrant celle qui avait été la femme de sa vie au creux de ses bras musclé.

La nuit commença à tomber et la jeune femme continuait de pleurer dans les bras de Thor. Et, doucement, ils se détachèrent enfin de leur étreinte et rentrèrent afin de retrouver Fury et les autres Vengeurs, se prenant alors la main pour une toute dernière fois.

Une fois arrivés à la salle de réunion, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Loki était également présent dans la pièce, douloureusement assis sur une chaise. Thor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau à quel point le brun avait maigri. Ce dernier les observait, s'attardant sur l'image de leurs deux mains entremêlées. Puis, Jane se sépara de Thor et se rangea aux côté de Natasha.

─ Nous rentrons sur Asgard, déclara simplement Thor, qui avait cessé d'observer le brun, de peur de croiser à nouveau son regard.

─ Thor, nous en parlions justement avec ton frère et, commença Bruce.

─ Et rien, coupa le Dieu du tonnerre. Nous rentrons. Il est temps que je reprenne les choses en mains et que j'assume mes responsabilités.

─ Quels responsabilités ? demanda Tony. Tu n'y étais pas alors comment peux-tu en être coupable ?

─ Tout cela est arrivé à cause de mon départ. Je dois aider mon peuple, réveiller Père et veiller à ce qu'il reprenne sa position de Roi.

─ Mais si j'ai bien compris, Loki n'aura sans doute pas la force de maintenir le passage plus longtemps. Et le Bifröst est… Tu ne pourras plus revenir, dit Natasha en regardant furtivement Jane.

─ Et je ne reviendrai pas. Ca sera un allez simple. Pour moi comme pour lui, répondit Thor en continuant d'éviter soigneusement le regard de Loki. Et ne dites rien, Fury. Vous n'y changerez rien. Ma décision est prise.

Personne n'osa répondre. Ils comprenaient tous le sérieux de la situation mais elle paraissait tellement surréaliste. Thor allait-il vraiment partir comme ça, du jour au lendemain, laissant derrière lui la vie qu'il avait mis cinq ans à construire ?

─ Nous partirons à l'aube. Et Loki, ne va pas t'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je fais cela pour toi, conclu Thor avant de sortir de la pièce.

Jane observa Loki qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Puis, son regard dévia vers l'écran qui affichait en boucle les déclarations du brun. Et elle le vit. Ce regard qu'arborait son ancien amant lorsqu'il écoutait les paroles de son frère. Ce regard qui lui était normalement destiné. Alors, Jane baissa ses yeux embués de larmes et se dit qu'il était plus que temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle.

L'homme à la chevelure d'or se rendit ensuite dans ses appartements, le cœur serré. Il prit une douche, tentant vainement d'effacer tous les remords qui lui mordaient la peau. Puis il se laissa porter dans les songes qui le guidèrent vers cet Asgard qu'il affectionnait tant.

Le lendemain, Thor se réveilla aux aurores. Il revêtit sa tenue de guerrier et attrapa le Mjölnir de ses mains musclées. Il était prêt. Le blond sorti de sa chambre et vit avec étonnement que Loki l'attendait déjà, nonchalamment adossé contre le mur du couloir. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'extérieur. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois là-bas que Thor parla au brun :

─ Où est ce passage ?

─ Londres, là où tu avais trouvé Jane la dernière fois.

─ Dans cette vieille usine désaffectée ?

─ C'est devenu un immeuble, désormais. Je te guiderai.

─ D'accord. Ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons-y.

─ Ne devrions-nous pas attendre tes petits camarades ?

─ J'ai déjà fais trop d'adieux, répondit simplement Thor.

Loki ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Il se rapprocha alors de Thor pour que ce dernier puisse l'amener avec lui au passage. Seulement, Thor le saisit violemment par la taille, afin de s'assurer de ne pas le perdre lors du voyage. Le brun hoqueta de douleur mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un froid inexplicable lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres et que Thor le lâcha.

─ C'est par là, dit Loki en reprenant le chemin de veille, suivit de près par Thor.

De nombreux regards s'attardèrent sur eux mais les deux Dieux n'y portèrent pas attention. Ils rentrèrent alors dans l'immeuble et gravirent les marches de l'escalier central. Une fois arrivés au troisième étage, Loki guida Thor pour les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du passage. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes de l'étage et le brun pointa du doigt la cabine dans laquelle ils devaient rentrer. Ils s'y glissèrent alors tous les deux et Loki ferma la porte. Gêné, ce dernier baissa la tête. Ce face à face n'était pas prévu. Thor, quant à lui, se contenta de se racler la gorge, en levant les yeux au ciel.

─ Et maintenant... ? demanda le blond au bout de quelques minutes.

─ Je… Euh.

─ Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment rentrer maintenant ?

─ Non, je voulais juste te laisser le temps de te graver ce dernier souvenir de ta chère Midgard.

─ Tu as peut-être perdu de ta magie, mais tu n'en as pas pour autant perdu ta langue.

Loki esquissa un sourire puis commença à tâtonner les murs de la cabine. Car oui, il ne savait pas exactement comment retrouver ce fameux passage. Il essaya alors de se souvenir. Il était tombé. Le passage devait donc se trouver au dessus d'eux. Loki saisit alors la dague qui se cachait dans sa botte. Thor esquissa un mouvement de recul et serra violemment son Mjölnir, prêt à riposter. Le brun plongea alors son regard émeraude au sein de celui du Dieu du tonnerre, presqu'amusé de la situation.

─ Es-tu idiot au point de croire que je veuille te tuer avec cette petite arme ? demanda t-il alors avec un petit sourire.

─ Tu n'as pas hésité, il n'y a pas si longtemps, répondit durement le blond.

─ Si tu crois cela, c'est que tu es bel et bien un idiot, soupira simplement le Dieu de la malice en lançant en l'air son arme.

Et elle disparût aussitôt. Le passage était toujours là.

─ Je n'aurais pas la force nécessaire pour sauter, avoua ensuite Loki après un court silence.

Et, sans réfléchir, Thor reprit alors à nouveau Loki par la taille, le collant un peu plus contre son torse, veillant cette fois à ne pas trop appuyer sur les blessures du brun. Il brandit le marteau et ils se laissèrent tous deux emporter par lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés à Svartalfheim. Et, d'un geste maladroit, Loki se détacha de l'emprise du blond, trébuchant légèrement. Thor fronça alors les sourcils, interprétant cela comme un manque d'énergie de la part du brun.

─ Tu peux enfin arrêter de maintenir le passage, dit simplement Thor qui sorti dans la grotte sans jeter un dernier regard à ce qui le rattachait de Midgard.

Seulement, le brun, lui, ne put s'y résigner. Il récupéra sa dague puis sorti de la grotte en silence, portant en lui un secret de plus.

Les deux hommes commencèrent alors leur marche, en silence. Loki, de temps en temps, regardait furtivement le blond, ouvrant la bouche mais la refermant aussitôt. Il était perdu. Thor n'avait pas réagis à son retour. Il n'avait montré ni colère, ni déception. Et la joie, même s'il ne l'avait jamais espéré, avait été cruellement absente. Puis, Loki finit par se risquer à briser ce silence pesant.

─ Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie.

─ A quoi bon ? demanda Thor.

─ Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki, surpris de la réaction du Dieu du tonnerre.

─ Tu m'as encore menti. Tu t'es encore joué de moi. Pourquoi te demander des explications qui seront sans doutes, elles aussi, tissées de mensonges ?

─ Je ne comptais pas te mentir, Thor.

─ Je ne te savais pas capable de parler sans mentir, Loki, répondit alors le blond, accompagné d'un rictus.

─ Nombreuses de mes paroles furent vraies.

─ Et plus nombreuses encore celles qui furent fausses.

─ N'es tu donc pas heureux de me savoir en vie ? demanda finalement le dieu aux cheveux d'ébènes, s'arrêtant alors de marcher.

─ Tu sais très bien que je le suis.

Loki cacha son sourire et reprit alors sa marche sur les terres brisées de Svartalfheim, suivant de près le guerrier aux longs cheveux blonds, dans un silence des plus parfait.

Après une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au vaisseau qu'avait abandonné Loki. Il fonctionnait toujours mais ce dernier avait le préféré le mettre de côté afin de s'assurer que l'appareil se mette bien en route au retour. Les deux Dieux s'y installèrent puis Loki activa le vaisseau. Et, accompagnés du bruit sourd qu'émettait l'engin, ils partirent en direction du passage qui allait les mener à Asgard.

* * *

**A suivre**

**Note de l'auteur-bis** : Bon. D'abord, je tiens à vous rassurer : non, je n'ai pas de problèmes psychologiques liés aux toilettes. Oui oui, malgré mes deux scènes dedans. Je n'ai compris qu'en rédigeant mon chapitre que ce moment était inévitable. Promis, elles étaient les dernières !

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !


	5. Résistance

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon de Noël !

Voici mon cinquième chapitre, ce qui sera sans doute votre plus beau cadeau… Non non, je n'ai pas la grosse tête, du tout. Bon bref :D Je rigolais, bien sûr. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L**e souffle coupé, Thor restait muet. De toutes les horreurs qu'il avait bien pu imaginer, aucune n'avait égalé le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui. Les champs étaient brûlés, les rivières étaient taries et le palais avait perdu toute sa splendeur. Tout avait été laissé à l'abandon. Les deux Dieux marchaient alors en silence dans ce qu'avait été la grande Asgard, observant d'une cruelle impuissance ce spectacle désolant. Ils avaient vite abandonné le vaisseau pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et Loki guidait désormais Thor jusqu'à l'endroit où reposait Odin dans son long sommeil. Le Dieu aux cheveux d'or avait besoin de retrouver le Père de toute chose, de le voir, de lui parler. Il avait besoin d'essayer de le faire revenir parmi eux.

─ On ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver, murmura le brun qui voyait bien la détresse dans les yeux de Thor.

─ J'espère que je pourrais réveiller père, confessa le Dieu, sinon… Ca sera…

─ Toi et moi, contre le monde entier, interrompit Loki, un sourire en coin.

Il ne pouvait le nier. Le Dieu de la malice tirait un certain plaisir à se savoir seul contre tous aux côtés de Thor. Il n'était plus seul. Il retrouvait son frère. Le blond lui accorda un petit sourire, mais il savait que Loki ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps ainsi et que le combat à venir allait s'avérer des plus difficiles. Bien plus que la confiance de tout un peuple qu'il devait reconquérir, il savait qu'il allait devoir vaincre cette armée des terreurs et convaincre Gerd de cesser ce jeu absurde. Et il n'était pas sûr que Loki soit capable de le suivre tout au long de cette aventure.

Quand, soudain, un ombre bougea devant eux. Thor plaqua son bras contre le torse de Loki et se glissa devant lui, afin de le protéger. Le Dieu serra sa main sur le Mjölnir, prêt à attaquer. Il scruta les alentours, s'attendant à voir a voir apparaître une de ces monstrueuses créatures qu'avait décris Loki la veille. Des murmures s'échappaient de la forêt qu'il leur faisait face. Loki commença alors à se sentir mal. Il ne voulait pas retomber dans les mains des Rebelles et subir à nouveaux les tortures qui lui étaient spécialement réservées. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de l'immonde Gerd. Alors, il s'accrocha à la cape de Thor, comme un enfant peut s'accrocher à la robe de sa mère. Le Dieu du tonnerre le remarqua et tourna doucement la tête. « Je te protégerai » lui souffla-t-il.

─ C'est Thor, laissa échapper une voix de femme.

Puis, une guerrière aux cheveux d'ébène sorti de la forêt en courant et se précipita vers les deux Dieux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Thor, refreinant les sanglots qui montaient en elle.

─ Tu es revenu, souffla-t-elle.

─ Sif… répondit Thor, choqué par l'arrivée de la brune.

─ Tu ne nous as pas abandonné, j'en étais sûre. Je savais que tu reviendrais.

D'autres personnes sortirent de la forêt. Frandal se précipita aussi vers Thor et se contenta juste de sourire en lui tapotant l'épaule. Sif se détacha alors du blond et baissa le regard, gênée d'avoir montré tant d'affection envers le Dieu du tonnerre. Tout le monde s'était désormais rassemblé autour d'eux, exprimant leur bonheur de voir enfin le retour de Thor. Puis, Sif détourna le regard et sorti d'un geste brusque l'épée de son fourreau.

─ Toi, cracha-t-elle à Loki, son épée désormais posée contre la nuque du jeune homme. Prépare-toi à mourir. Je t'avais dis que si tu trahissais Thor, je n'aurai aucune pitié.

Loki releva alors la tête et lança un regard perçant à Sif. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais effrayé. Le brun avait toujours méprisé les amis de Thor. Ils étaient tous à la botte du blond, à le suivre comme des petits chiens. Ils en étaient ridicules. Et malgré le faible état qu'il arborait, Sif lui semblait tellement ridicule.

─ Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a eu assez de mort sur cette terre, Sif ? Se contenta de demander Thor.

La guerrière soupira et laissa glisser son épée, coupant légèrement la peau immaculée de Loki et la rangea dans son fourreau. Loki, d'un geste mécanique essuya la goutte de sang qui perlait le long de sa nuque, un léger sourire en coin.

─ Je suis heureux de te savoir toujours en vie, lâcha Loki. Une petite fille comme toi est donc capable de survivre face à de telles brutes. A moins que tes petits amis ne se soient encore précipités pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse que tu es.

─ Tais-toi, cracha Sif. Toi, tu t'es juste contenté de fuir dès que tu en as eu l'occasion. Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Thor s'apprêta à répondre à Sif mais Frandal fut le plus rapide.

─ Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement nous réjouir du retour de Thor et l'amener auprès des autres ?

─ Les autres ? demanda Thor. Il n'y a donc pas que vous ?

─ Oh non, répondit le guerrier aux cheveux blond, nous sommes plus nombreux. Nous avons toujours cru en ton retour et nous avons mené une résistance au sein des anciennes galeries d'Asgard. Hogun et Volstagg y sont, tu pourras aussi les retrouver. Toi, moi, Sif et eux, on va lui montrer à Gerd de quel bois on se chauffe, tu verras.

─ Ca me tarde, mon ami, ça me tarde, répondit Thor avec un sourire. Ne perdons pas de temps et amène-moi là-bas.

La troupe se dirigea alors vers la forêt. Thor discutait vivement avec Sif et Frandal et Loki se contentait de marcher en retrait. Lui et Thor contre le monde entier… Quelle impitoyable chimère s'était-il encore bien inventé. Loki regarda alors la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec un déchirement au cœur. Il avait l'impression de redevenir l'enfant qu'il avait été, l'enfant trop faible pour jouer aux côtés de Thor. Alors, les sentiments qu'il entretenait envers les amis du blond réanimaient la verte jalousie de Loki. Et ce monstre hurlait et broyait les tripes du brun dès que Sif osait effleurer Thor ou bien même quand Frandal arrivait à le faire sourire. Le Dieu de la malice chassa ses pensées quand il réalisa que la troupe et lui-même s'enfonçaient profondément dans la forêt. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin et n'était pas rassuré. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent. Deux guerriers enlevèrent des branches qui étaient posées sur un rocher et dévoilèrent alors une planche de bois qui cachait un trou dans la roche. Les asgardiens s'y faufilèrent alors un par un. Puis, ce fut au tour de Loki, qui les suivit sans rechigner.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans un étroit et humide tunnel, les uns après les autres. Puis, le tunnel devint plus sec, plus solide. L'espace semblait avoir été aménagé par l'homme. Thor reconnu alors facilement l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient d'arrivés dans les anciennes galeries d'Asgard. Ces souterrains n'étaient plus utilisés depuis longtemps puisqu'ils étaient désormais dépourvus de tout métal précieux. Les galeries avaient alors été laissées à l'abandon mais semblaient tout de même être toujours en bon état. Thor glissa à Frandal que la Résistance avait eu là une bonne idée. En effet, les galeries étaient infinies et pouvaient accueillir de nombreux Asgardiens. Les nombreux couloirs qui parcouraient toute la terre d'Asgard menaient à de nombreuses pièces qui servaient à l'époque de salle de repos pour les mineurs. Frandal, désormais devenu le guide touristique de Thor et de Loki, leur montra alors les différents aménagements qu'ils avaient fait lors de ces derniers mois. Chaque famille avait le droit à sa propre chambre. Elles étaient certes modestes, mais elles leur apportaient un minimum d'intimité. Le guerrier leur montra ensuite où ils pouvaient loger. Il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient réservé la plus grande des chambres pour le Dieu du tonnerre, pour que celui-ci soit à son aise à son tant attendu retour. Loki, quant à lui, hérita d'une misérable chambre, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Au mois, elle n'était pas trop loin de celle du blond, pensa le Dieu de la malice. Les galeries comportaient aussi des cuisines, où plusieurs asgardiens et asgardiennes mettaient tout leur cœur pour nourrir les Résistants, ainsi que plusieurs salles de combats où les guerriers s'entraînaient en attendant le retour de Thor. Enfin, les galeries disposaient aussi d'une grande salle où ils pouvaient tous se réunir pour discuter des futurs plans d'attaques ou tout simplement pour dîner ensemble et oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, l'horreur qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus haut.

A l'arrivée de Thor, toute la salle se tue. Quelques familles étaient entrain de dîner. Et ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ce fut Hogun qui réagit le premier en s'avançant vers Thor et on lui serrant fièrement la main.

─ Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon ami, dit Thor avec un grand sourire.

Volstagg vint les rejoindre et serra le Dieu du tonnerre dans ses bras. Ce dernier était vraiment heureux, malgré les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles. Ses amis lui avait vraiment manqué. Asgard lui avait manqué. Il se sentait revivre.

Soudain, une femme entra dans la grande salle, accompagnée de son fils qui portait un étrange bandeau noir au niveau des yeux. Elle sourit de bonheur en voyant Thor puis laissa échapper un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit Loki, qui se terrait dans son coin depuis son arrivé. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui donna la gifle de sa vie.

─ Tu oses revenir ? cria-t-elle au Dieu de la malice. Après ce que tu lui as fais ?

La femme pointa alors son fils du doigt. Et Loki le reconnu aussitôt. C'était le petit qu'il avait tenté de sauver lorsqu'il avait quitté son apparence d'Odin, en se dévoilant à tous.

─ Par ta faute, ils lui ont brulé les yeux ! N'as-tu pas honte ? Mon fils n'avait rien fait !

Loki, sonné par la vision de l'enfant dont les cicatrices dépassaient le bandeau qui cachait ses yeux, n'arrivait plus à écouter les dires de la mère. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Jamais. Puis, le petit garçon agrippa la robe de sa mère, comme Loki l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Etait-il aussi effrayé que lui ? Etait-ce vraiment lui la cause de cette peur ? Loki regarda avec une pointe de détresse Thor, qui lui, ne le regardait pas. Alors, le Dieu déchu s'en alla rejoindre ses appartements. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce où tout le monde le détestait. Et tant pis s'il paraissait encore pour un lâche.

─ Sans Loki, je ne serais pas ici, commença Thor une fois Loki sorti de la pièce. Il a risqué sa vie pour me retrouver. Vous n'imaginez pas dans quel état je l'ai retrouvé sur Midgard. Il faisait peine à voir. Et tout ça, toute cette peine, toute cette souffrance, c'était pour vous. Oh, Loki en a fait des erreurs. Et des impardonnables, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais il faut aussi reconnaître qu'il a fait de bonnes choses. Et qu'il peut nous être utile. Et ça ne sert à rien de le blâmer pour toutes les horreurs que vous avez vécu. Je comprends votre peine. Mais pour une fois, Loki n'en est pas le responsable. Ou du moins, il l'est autant que moi. Et je n'en ai pas vu un seul me menacer d'une épée sur la nuque, à ce que je sache. Car vous savez très bien que cela ne servirait à rien. Il faut donc canaliser notre colère. Il faut l'utiliser contre Gerd. C'est lui le responsable de la mort de vos proches. C'est lui le responsable de vos souffrances. N'oubliez pas cela. Alors, le prochain qui blâme encore une fois Loki pour ses problèmes sera puni. Je vous l'assure. Maintenant, j'aimerai comprendre où nous en sommes. Quelle est la situation, combien nous sommes, et j'en passe. J'ai besoin de tout savoir pour savoir comment nous allons enfin montrer à Gerd qu'il n'est pas le Roi d'Asgard.

La mère de l'enfant aveugle baissa la tête de honte et amena son fils dans leur appartement, pour se faire oublier. Les autres familles continuèrent leur dîner, estimant que Thor avait besoin d'être seulement entouré de ses amis pour faire le point sur la situation actuelle d'Asgard.

Installés autour d'une table, Thor, Sif, Frandal, Hogun et Volstagg commencèrent alors leur discussion, accompagnés d'hydromel. Hogun expliqua alors que la résistance avait commencé quelques semaines après le coup d'état de Gerd. Tous pensaient qu'Odin était vraiment le prisonnier des Rebelles et des Oubliés et ils avaient alors pour unique but de le libérer afin de rétablir la paix. Ils s'étaient alors installés ici, pensant que la situation ne serait que temporaire. Les galeries leur servaient de quartier général où ils avaient dressé de nombreux plans d'attaque. Elles leur servaient aussi d'infirmerie, pour soigner les guerriers après leurs tentatives infructueuses. De plus, beaucoup de familles s'étaient aussi installées ici. Elles ne voulaient pas se résoudre à acquiescer aux moindres faits et gestes de Gerd. Et surtout, elles ne voulaient plus croiser le chemin des Oubliés. Mais quand tout le peuple réalisa que tout cela n'avait été qu'un leurre, qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Loki depuis le début, ça avait été la panique. Tout espoir s'était envolé. Et de nombreuses familles se sont alors résignées, remontant à la surface pour enfin obéir à Gerd. Mais eux, ils n'avaient pas perdu espoir. Oh non. Si Odin avait disparu, ils savaient que Thor reviendrait pour les sauver.

─ Et tu es revenu, murmura Sif avec un sourire.

─ Je suis revenu après vous avoir lâchement abandonné, répondit Thor. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si j'étais resté le digne héritier du trône.

─ Et si Loki n'avait, commença Volstagg.

─ J'ai dis qu'on arrêtait avec Loki, non ? Il n'a pas tué Odin. Mon père est juste tombé à nouveau dans son sommeil. Nous irons le retrouver demain. Oui, Loki a prit sa place et c'était une très mauvaise idée. Oui, il vous a menti, encore une fois. Il m'a menti… Mais tout cela serait tout de même arrivé. Peut-être même que tout cela aurait été pire. Je le répète, sans lui je ne serais pas là. Donc cessons. Il y a déjà trop de choses à lui reprocher, ne rajoutons pas de fausses accusations là-dessus.

─ Pardonne moi, Thor, dit Volstagg.

─ Ce n'est rien. Je comprends ta rancœur. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ta haine est contre la mauvaise personne. Nous irons retrouver mon père demain et tenter de le réveiller. Je sais que la chose est sans doute impossible mais je me dois de le retrouver. Viendrez-vous avec nous ?

─ Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sif pendant que les autres acquiesçaient avec un mouvement de tête.

─ Je vous retrouverai ici à l'aube. Je vais me coucher, maintenant. La journée a été longue. Bonne nuit, mes amis.

Et Thor s'en alla rejoindre ses appartements. Une fois dans la pièce, il chercha en vain des bougies. Résigné, il se déshabilla dans le noir et se glissa dans le lit, seulement vêtu d'une longue tunique.

─ Tu t'es trompé de chambre, grommela Loki.

Thor, surpris, sursauta. A vrai dire, la chambre lui avait paru bien plus petite que tout à l'heure. Ses yeux s'habituaient enfin à l'obscurité et il discerna une forme. Loki était en effet bel et bien allongé dans ce même lit. Le brun regardait le plafond et ne daigna pas se tourner vers le blond. Gêné, il s'excusa auprès de son voisin. Mais il ne sorti pas du lit pour autant.

─ Comment vas-tu, Loki ? demanda Thor.

─ A ravir. Je n'ai jamais aussi heureux de rentrer à la maison.

─ Ils se calmeront, tu verras… Ils ont juste besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer. Et ils n'ont pas Gerd sous la main alors…

─ Je paie les pots cassés. Mais je n'ai rien à dire, je mérite tout cela.

─ A force de vouloir devenir Roi, tu t'es pris d'affection pour ton peuple, souffla Thor avec un sourire.

─ Je n'ai jamais détesté les Asgardiens. Enfin si… Certains. Mais je voulais juste qu'ils réalisent quel Roi je suis. Que moi aussi, je suis digne du trône. Mais c'est raté, je pense.

─ Laisse leur du temps. Ils te pardonneront.

─ Et toi, tu me pardonneras ?

─ Je l'espère.

Loki se tourna vers le côté et fixa Thor.

─ Un jour plus tôt tu ne m'aurais jamais dis ça, répondit le Dieu de la malice avec un léger sourire.

─ Oui, je l'aurais juste pensé.

─ Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, souffla Loki après un long silence où les deux Dieux s'étaient longuement observés.

─ Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je ne veux pas dormir seul, ce soir. Je…

─ Tu ?

─ Je crois que j'ai un peu peur.

─ Le grand Dieu du tonnerre m'a-t-il vraiment dit ça ? Toi, fils d'Odin, tu as peur ?

─ Oui, Loki. Ils sont tous là, à me regarder comme leur grand sauveur. A m'avoir attendu, avec une foi sans faille. Et… Qui suis-je au fond ? Juste un soi-disant Dieu qui se contenait de dormir nuits et jours et qui se prélassait quotidiennement autour d'un verre d'alcool. Je ne suis pas celui qu'ils espèrent. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Thor soupira longuement tandis que Loki se faisait violence pour ne pas poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se confiait à lui mais le Dieu de la malice ne s'était pas douté qu'un tel moment arriverait après sa trahison. Mais Thor semblait si fragile à ce moment là. Et c'était à Loki qu'il offrait ce moment de vérité. Et à personne d'autre.

─ Tu peux rester dormir, répondit simplement Loki, ne voulant pas laisser paraître son trouble. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour remplacer Jane, que ce pour parler ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

─ Je n'y comptais pas, ne t'en fais pas. Je souhaite juste dormir. Et ne pas être seul.

─ Ca me va. Bonne nuit, Thor. Et, au fait ?

─ Oui ?

─ Evite de prendre toute la place, s'il te plaît.

─ Je ferai attention. Bonne nuit, Loki.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur-bis :** Et voilà pour le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Personnellement, c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins pour le moment. Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Désolée si avez ressenti la même chose. J'essaierai de faire mieux pour le sixième chapitre. La suite devrait arriver d'ici le week-end prochain, si tout va bien !

Merci à tous les reviewers, ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire est lue et appréciée. Et ça motive beaucoup pour écrire à la suite.

A bientôt !


	6. Sommeil éternel

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, publiée plus trop que prévu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A**près de longues heures de marche sur les plaines d'Asgard, Thor et Loki, en compagnie des trois guerriers et de Sif, venaient enfin d'arriver là où le Dieu de la malice avait laissé le Père de toute chose dormir profondément. Devant eux se tenait une vieille bâtisse en pierre, rongée par le lierre et le temps. Dissimulée entre les arbres, elle était difficilement repérable. Il s'agissait d'une vielle annexe du temple de Gladsheim, dédié à la divinité Odin.

─ Je reconnais cet endroit, murmura Thor, levant un sourcil.

─ Nous venions jouer ici, quand nous étions plus jeune, répondit simplement le Dieu aux cheveux d'ébène.

Quand soudain, le Dieu du tonnerre commença à rire. Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, se demandant quelle folie avait bien pu atteindre le fils d'Odin.

─ Oui, c'est vrai, nous venions ici, expliqua Thor avec un de ses somptueux sourires. Je me souviens de ce jour où je m'étais caché, te faisant croire que j'étais parti sans toi. Tu en avais eu les…

─ Oui bon, interrompit vivement Loki, ce n'est pas le propos. Je me suis souvenu que dans cette annexe il y avait une chambre. Alors, j'y ai amené ton père. Je l'ai ramené chez lui, en quelques sortes.

─ Tu as bien fais, conclu Thor, gardant son sourire.

La troupe pénétra à l'intérieur de l'annexe, qui était assez grande, malgré son apparence extérieure. Abandonnée depuis un moment déjà, elle était sombre et poussiéreuse. En son centre, trônait un lit fait de paille et recouvert d'un drap de soie et d'or, où reposait Odin. Il avait l'air tellement paisible, dans son sommeil. Loin de la douleur de la perte de sa femme. Loin de la souffrance causée par la trahison de ses fils. Et loin du spectacle désolant qui œuvrait au sein même d'Asgard.

─ Merci de l'avoir mis en sécurité, souffla simplement Thor à un Loki qui préféra rester muet.

Les trois guerriers et Sif restèrent en retrait, ne voulant pas perturber l'intime moment que Thor vivait. Fandral décida alors de partir à l'extérieur, afin de faire le guet. « On est jamais trop prudent » glissa t-il avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et il fut rapidement suivit par les autres qui se sentaient décidément de trop.

Le Dieu aux cheveux d'Or s'agenouilla et glissa doucement la main sur la joue d'Odin, en lui chuchotant « désolé » au creux de l'oreille. Loki, quant à lui, resta en retrait. Il se sentait comme les amis de Thor qui venaient de quitter l'annexe. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il esquissa alors un mouvement afin de sortir de la pièce, pour laisser Thor seul avec son père. Seulement, lorsqu'il passa aux côté de Thor, ce dernier posa sa main son genou, le retenant fébrilement.

─ Reste, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être seul.

Loki s'arrêta net. Le ton suppliant de son frère était tel que son cœur fit un raté. Le Dieu aux cheveux d'ébène continua à fixer devant lui, n'osant pas lancer un regard à l'homme déchu agenouillé à ses pieds.

─ Ne veux-tu pas plutôt que j'aille chercher Sif ? Demanda Loki, qui ne pensait pas être celui qu'il fallait pour Thor.

─ Non. Il n'y a que devant toi que je peux me montrer comme ça.

─ Te montrer comment ? Demanda Loki, fixant toujours devant lui.

─ Faible.

Le Dieu du mensonge tourna doucement la tête et daigna finalement regarder le blond. Loki s'agenouilla alors à son tour, aux côtés du Père de toute chose. Il ne savait peut-être plus quoi dire, mais il savait quoi faire. Il écarta ses bras et posa ses mains sur les larges épaules de Thor. Ce dernier tomba alors faiblement dans le nid qu'offraient les bras de Loki. Le Dieu de la foudre posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule menue du brun et enfouit son nez dans la porcelaine de sa peau. Loki referma sa prise, encerclant avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait apporter cet homme qu'il avait tant voulu la souffrance, il y a de cela bien longtemps.

─ Pour moi, tu ne seras jamais faible, souffla finalement Loki.

Quand, soudain un cri strident perça brusquement l'air.

─ Sif ! dit Thor, paniqué, se relevant machinalement.

Le Dieu du tonnerre se précipita à l'extérieur, suivit de près par Loki. Le blond écarquilla les yeux afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Deux Oubliés tenaient fermement Volstagg tandis qu'Hogun et Fandral se précipitaient vers Sif qui avait été blessée par un des Rebelles. L'homme, aux cheveux châtains était grand et élancé. Une cicatrice sillonnait sa joue droite mas il n'en perdait pas pour autant le charme qu'il l'habitait. Il ricana doucement devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Thor fronça les sourcils : il le reconnaissait. Il avait déjà combattu à ses côtés. L'homme se rapprocha doucement du blond, ne montrant aucun signe de peur face au fils du Roi, Dieu de la foudre.

─ La rumeur est donc vraie. Thor Odinson est de retour, cracha l'homme en essuyant le sang qui tâchait son épée.

─ Je suis venue récupérer le trône qui m'est du, répondit férocement Thor.

─ L'ère d'Odin est terminée. Il faudra bien que vous le réalisiez un jour.

─ Pas tant que je serais en vie, rugit le Dieu du tonnerre, tandis que le Mjölnir se précipita violemment dans sa main.

─ Tu me touches et mes petits amis ne feront qu'une bouchée de Volstagg.

─ Comment peux-tu agir ainsi envers tes anciens compagnons de batailles ? Tes compagnons d'armes ? Tes propres amis ?

─ Compagnons de batailles, peut-être. Amis, je ne pense pas. Et je n'ai que faire de mes anciens compagnons. Je crois en Gerd. Je crois en l'avenir qu'il veut instaurer à Asgard. Je crois en son idéal. Au contrôle absolu des neufs mondes. Nous en avons assez de la politique trop laxiste d'Odin, incapable de contrôler ses propres fils. Nous en avons assez de ses erreurs. Ramener un… Un Jotun, cracha le Rebelle, parmi nous et nous faire croire tout ce temps qu'il est l'un des nôtres. Quel affront. Le peuple n'en peut plus, Thor. Le peuple a parlé.

─ Un peuple à la botte d'un tyran. Je ne suis pas sûre que tout Asgard approuve un tel comportement. Je n'ose imaginer par quel moyen il a su faire plier le peuple… Mais sache que cela puni. Si ce n'est par moi, ça sera par Odin lui-même.

─ Ca, j'en doute, annonça fièrement le rebelle avec un sourire éclatant. Ah tiens, Finn, j'allais justement parler de toi. C'est bon, c'est réglé ?

─ Oui, Jarl. Odin est mort.

Le Dieu du tonerre se retrouva brusquement, et regarda avec de grands yeux l'homme aux cheveux de blés qui se tenaient derrière lui. Sa tunique grise était tâchée d'un rouge profond. Thor ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Loki fit un pas en arrière, choqué par la nouvelle tandis Sif tenta de se relever, aidée de Fandral et Hogun, tous deux sous le choc. Les Oubliés tenaient toujours fermement Volstagg qui se débattait pour venger la mort de son Roi. Quand Thor réalisa, Finn fut aussitôt tué de ses mains, assené d'un coup de Mjölnir des plus puissants. Enragé, il fit volte-face. Jarl disparut aussitôt, courant vers la forêt la plus proche, et Hogun se précipita à sa poursuite. Loki se rapprocha doucement de Thor, pour le calmer, un tant soit peu. Seulement, il reçu qu'un mouvement d'épaule réprobateur. Le Dieu du mensonge recula alors, ne pouvant rien faire contre la colère du Dieu du tonnerre. Ce dernier hurla et se précipita sur un des Oubliés pour le frapper violemment. Le monstre au corps difforme et à la peau pendante senti alors sa mâchoire se décoller et recula de plusieurs pas, sonné par la force du coup. L'autre Oublié laissa alors échapper un gémissement de peur et lâcha le guerrier aux cheveux roux qui en profita pour vérifier si les dires de Finn. Il courra à toute allure retrouver son Roi, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti rejoindre les sommets de Valhalla.

Thor continua de s'acharner sur la créature à la peau grise, ne se souciant plus du monde extérieur. Fandral prit alors Sif dans ses bras, qui était trop bouleversée par le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. C'était la toute première fois qu'une telle haine émanait du blond. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, qu'elle le voyait lâcher prise. A côté d'eux, le Dieu aux cheveux d'ébène ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'Oublié qui avait lâché Volstagg. Le monstre gémissait de frayeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sonder son regard. Il y voyait de la peur mais aussi une certaine forme de tristesse. Loki cru même voir une gouttelette perler au coin d'un de ses minuscules yeux. Thor, quant à lui, frappa une dernière fois l'Oublié qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde, lui privant alors de son dernier souffle. Puis, il se releva et lança un regard perçant à l'autre monstre. Loki s'avança rapidement et se plaça devant, pour l'enlacer à nouveau.

─ Ca suffit, maintenant. Ce n'est pas leur faute. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont tué ton père. Ca suffit, chuchota le brun dans le cou de Thor. Laisse-le partir.

Thor grogna mais acquiesça. L'Oublié saisit alors de ses trois bras suintants les restes de son compagnon de bataille puis s'en alla, le pas lourd et la tête baissée.

Hogun et Volstagg revinrent en même temps de leur quête respective. Le guerrier aux cheveux de feu tenait alors dans ses bras le corps sans vie de son Roi et ne put regarder dans les yeux le fils d'Odin, désormais orphelin. Le guerrier aux cheveux d'ébène n'était pas plus fier : il avait perdu Jarl dans la forêt. Loki desserra son étreinte. Sif en profita pour s'approcher de Thor et le prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Le blond se laissa alors aller, et sera fermement la guerrière. Fandral posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Loki qui sursauta doucement. L'épéiste aux cheveux de blés lui accorda un sourire timide. Le Dieu de la malice détourna alors le regard, peu habitué par un tel comportement.

Les trois guerriers creusèrent ensuite la terre et y enterrèrent le Père de toute chose et Thor fit la promesse solennel d'offrir une sépulture digne de son nom à son père.

─ Rentrons, déclara finalement le Dieu du tonnerre, qu'on trouve enfin le moyen de faire payer ses crimes à Gerd.

─ LTLTLT ─

─ Les Oubliés ne sont pas faciles à tuer, affirma Thor aux différents guerriers qui se tenaient dans la grande salle. J'ai du m'y prendre à plusieurs coups de Mjölnir pour en tuer un, tout à l'heure.

─ Tu as vraiment tué un Oublié ? demanda un jeune guerrier enthousiaste. Nous, nous n'avons jamais réussis.

─ Bien sûr qu'il a réussis à en tuer un, s'offusqua Volstagg. Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ?

─ Oui, pardon, marmonna le jeune Asgardien. Je suis juste tellement content. Ca donne de l'espoir.

─ Nous les vaincrons, je te l'assure, assura Thor. Nous les aurons tous, jusqu'au dernier. Et nous aurons la peau de Gerd.

─ Comptes-tu réellement exterminer la race entière des Oubliés, demanda Loki qui osa enfin prendre parole.

─ Oui, répondit fièrement le Dieu du tonnerre.

─ Moi qui pensais que tu avais appris de tes erreurs et que tu avais grandit. Au lieu de ça, te voilà à prôner les vertus d'un génocide.

Les Asgardiens commencèrent à rétorquer et prendre la défense de Thor. Déjà que Loki n'était pas très aimé, comment pouvait-il oser s'en prendre ainsi au fils d'Odin ?

─ Tu parles d'eux comme s'ils étaient tes Némésis. Mais ce ne sont que des êtres animés par une haine dévastatrice qui ont été rejetés depuis leur naissance, manipulés par un dictateur fou aux envies dévastatrices. Eux, ils étaient heureux à Niflheim. Ils ne demandaient rien à personne. Ils étaient peut-être oubliés mais au final… C'était certainement le meilleur cadeau que l'on ait pu leur offrir, vu la manière dont ils ont été traité depuis qu'on s'est souvenu d'eux. Ce sont les Rebelles qui ont été les chercher, qui les ont amené chez nous et qui les ont poussés à commettre toute ces atrocités.

─ Ce n'est pas chez toi ici, chuchota un guerrier.

─ Peut-être. Mais c'est ici que j'ai grandi. C'est ici que j'ai mes plus beaux souvenirs. C'est suffisant pour je souhaite, un tant soit peu, sauver ce qui peut encore l'être.

Personne ne répondit. Thor, quant à lui, se contentait de fixer avec un regard noir celui qui défendait ces créatures infâmes.

─ Ne crois tu pas que moi aussi je désire ma vengeance ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait de moi, Thor. Mais n'agis pas bêtement comme tu le faisais autrefois, je t'en supplie. Ne te lance pas dans une sombre bataille inutile.

─ Thor, glissa Fandral, pour appuyer les propos de Loki. Tu nous disais toi-même hier que le responsable de tout cela était Gerd. N'oublie pas tes propres paroles. Ne sois pas aveuglé par ta rage. Tu es notre Roi, maintenant.

Le Dieu du tonnerre leva les yeux vers Fandral et lui adressa un regard grave. Il n'y avait pas songé. Maintenant qu'Odin avait quitté le monde des vivants, il était le légitime héritier du trône, si on oubliait les affabulations du traitre aux cheveux de feux.

Thor lança un dernier regard à Loki. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête et ne laissait rien paraître. Le blond d'insista pas et repris sa discussion avec les Résistants. Il était temps pour eux de mettre au point une stratégie. Il était temps que les Rebelles tombent.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà pour le sixième chapitre qui aura mis un peu de temps à arriver. Le prochain sera publié avant le 16 Janvier mais je ne peux donner de date précise. Je réalise que je mets plus de temps à écrire cette fiction, car je suis sur un genre qui ne m'est pas familier. Et j'ai peur de tomber dans l'OOC. Même si les perso ont clairement changé, puisque Loki a réalisé qu'il s'ennuyait seul sur le trône et que Thor a fait trop longtemps le deuil de son frère…Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient trop différents. Enfin bon l'histoire n'est pas finie, il y a d'autres explications à venir, mais à cause de toute ça je deviens assez pointilleuse. Je préfère donc prendre mon temps, quitte à avoir une publication moins régulière.

Et désolée pour cette séparation moche entre les parties, je ne peux pas en faire des plus jolies, le site me l'interdit :(

Et j'espère que celui là vous a plut ! Merci à tous pour vous reviews, elles me boostent énormément !

A bientôt !


End file.
